This invention relates generally to a human body stimulation device having polygonal configured wheels rotatably attached to a body portion.
Many different methods have been employed to provide human body stimulation resulting in pleasurable sensation. One of the oldest methods, known in the time of the ancient Greeks and Romans, is the use of a hand massage. When given by a trained masseur, the massage will provide therapeutic effects such as increased circulation and release of muscle tension. In fact, claims are made for some types of massage that they are capable of diagnosing and alleviating human muscular and nerve problems. Due to the fact that giving a proper massage requires training, devices have been utilized to achieve some of the results of massage without requiring extensive operator training. The most popular of these devices at present employ means which are vibrated against the subject. In one type of device, the vibrator is attached to the back of a human operator's hand imparts vibratory motion to the fingers, which in turn is transmitted to the subject.
There are a number of prior art devices having rotatable massage units which are positioned within flanges such as the U.S. Patent to Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,806 issued Sept. 30, 1930, which is motor rotated, and the U.S. Patent to Cash, U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,982 issued Apr. 22, 1952, which utilizes a series of rotatable rollers positioned between plates and longitudinally spaced from each other to massage the sole of a human foot. The rollers have annular protrusions which are aligned longitudinally and whose surfaces are non-aligned longitudinally. Another form of roller is disclosed in the U.S. Patent to Thurman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,748 issued May 16, 1972, which includes faceted side flanges that provide a vibrating action to the roller when it is rolled on the floor. A device similar to the Cash device is disclosed in the U.S. Patent to Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,256 issued Feb. 29, 1972. A hand massaging device is shown in the U.S. Patent to Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,627 issued Oct. 23, 1951. The Kelly device has a series of rollers mounted in spaced, rotatable, longitudinal relation between two longitudinally extending sides.
None of the cited prior art disclose a "massage" device having the wheels positioned along side (in juxtaposition) and external to the sides of the body portion, nor do they disclose a pair of polygonal wheels in spaced, opposed relation to each other with the corners of one staggered or aligned in relation to the corners of the other.